Stolen Treasure
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: sequel to Jaded Heart: once prisoner and pet to Lucius, Jade/Harry has fallen into the sadistic hands of his former headmaster. Can he be saved, or integrate enough to save himself? Or does he become Albus' pet? warn. non con, slash HP/AD, HP/LM, SS/RL
1. Chapter 1

Albus was salivating and pacing anxiously for the arrival. He had received word that the child had been found and that he was on his way. He could not wait to see the young boy. If Lucius and the bloody Death Eaters thought they were the only ones who were attracted to the boy they were wrong. But as long as he had been the boy who lived he could not touch him, though he had enjoyed the odd look when he was in the shower, his ability to be invisible coming in handy. But now the little boy was considered dead and he was starting to think he would leave him that way. He had risen to power before, he could do it again. He wanted the little boy all to himself and he was sure if he had been used as a pet by Lucius all this time little Harry would be such a docile little beast. Normally he would not have enjoyed someone else's whore but Harry was definitely appealing.

He practically jumped out of his seat when his men came in and had the unconscious form of Harry in their arms. Oh Merlin he looked even more ravishing then he had before, having grown a bit and his beautiful hair nice and long. He motioned for his men to follow and led them up through the bookcases into his private rooms on the floor above and had the boy placed on the floor.

He looked at Peter. "I hope there was not too much effort getting the child."

Peter smirked. "Hit Remus with a few severing charms, still alive but he'll be smarting for some time to come. Just stunned the brat."

Throwing them each some money he sent them off on their way, and knew without a doubt as he flicked his wand and removed the clothes from the little brat, he would not be bringing him back from the dead any time soon. He noticed the collar around his neck and had one of his own but he knew enough to wait till the boy was awake before he removed it. He wanted there to be no doubt in the puppy's mind who his new master was. Though he was hoping the little puppy would fight him just a bit. He didn't want Lucius to have had all of the fun.

He cast an enervate spell and Harry started coming around. "Master? Master?"

Albus smiled. "I'm your new master little one and you better be learning it pretty fast or you will find my patience is not as long as your former master's."

The little puppy backed away from him and whimpered slightly as he had backed into the bed and hit the post there. Oh the poor little one was so scared, and he should be. Albus had been waiting too many years to enjoy this little one and now that the world believed him dead he was going to make sure that he got to enjoy every last taste of him. The months before the school year started again in September were not looking so boring any more.

He had to put a bind on puppy when he reached to remove his collar and the little puppy began whimpering uncontrollably. The whimpering grew ten fold and the fear when puppy saw his new collar, a nice choke chain collar. Puppy did not need some soft leather, and he wouldn't get it until he proved himself.

"Your master must have had a new name for you. He would not have called you Harry. Puppy dogs have proper names." Albus spoke when the collar was in place.

The puppy just whimpered so he dragged him along to the corner where there was an old scratchy blanket and a heavy chain lying there. He would let the little one think on it or the night before he fucked him. Oh he would take him tomorrow but the puppy could decide how hard or easy it was.

He put a bowl of water and kibble in front of puppy. "Now eat up. If you are a good puppy master might give you table scraps. I really must think of a new name."

He watched puppy lying there crying, the spell removed so he could move on his own but he hadn't. In a way he was gls he didn't know the name Lucius had chosen. He didn't want puppy confused with who his lord and master was. In a day or two he would come up with his own. He saw puppy's hands pulling on the chain collar testing it and a sob let loose as little puppy saw it tightened when he tried. Oh puppy would learn fast enough he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was lying in bed back at the manor and Severus was doing the best he could by the man he loved but he knew that they needed more. He knew they needed a proper healer but there was too much risk in taking him to the hospital right now. Albus was not about to allow what happened to come out and knew that Albus would send someone after Remus to keep him quiet bout this. The man had too many contacts and for now Remus was only safe here within the wards. But Severus was not about to lose the man that he loved more then life itself because of Albus and there had to be something that they could do.

He looked at Sirius and thought of the one person they could probably trust to come here. Well there were two people really but trying to contact Poppy who they knew was still at the school even if it was closed, would be too dangerous. Albus would likely know they were looking at her. Severus knew she would have kept her mouth closed but he would not risk the woman either for they had been colleagues for many years and were friends.

He spoke. "Your cousin Andromeda, she is a healer isn't she? I mean she took the training at some point. Do you think she can be trusted to com?"

Sirius had not even considered that but he nodded. "Like Tonks I know she would help Harry if she knew he was alive. She never did trust the headmaster."

They knew that who ever they trusted would find out Harry was alive and they knew they would likely have to look to others for aid. Tonks and Moody had been among the only order who had actually believed Harry was alive and they had a falling out with Albus before the battle. The twins would likely be of help they thought and Lucius had already looked into bringing them to the manor for if anyone knew the insides and outs of the school better then the marauders it was the Weasley twins and they knew the boys were loyal to Harry. They had broken off contact with their family over the Harry incident and had not even been reunited after the war had ended, retreating to their business.

Sirius was reluctant to leave Remus but Severus swore he was not going to die but it would be better and easier for him to heal if he had proper care. Sirius could not really send anyone else for the Tonks' home had incredible wards and very few could enter the home.

He was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to find Tonks there but he looked at Andromeda. "I need you help badly Annie. But I need an oath from you."

Andromeda was surprised but she trusted her cousin well enough. "I will help where I can Sirius."

Both Ted and Tonks took the same oath that they would not betray him or what he said there. When it was done he gave a short run down of what happened from Harry's kidnapping from his relatives to his rescue, return to Lucius and right up until the attack and their needed for a healer. Andromeda seemed calm and collected as did her husband but Tonks was definitely taken back by all of this.

Tonks came to his side when her mother went to get her things. "You know Alastor and I will help Harry, you know that. You have our aid with anything I swear."

Sirius kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for that Tonks but are you sure you should not ask Alastor before you promise his aid in this."

Tonks shocked him by showing off the ring that she was wearing and admitting that Alastor had actually proposed to her. They had been dating but because he was reluctant about marriage and kids for he thought she deserved a young and whole husband, Sirius was not sure if it would ever happen. He was happy for his cousin though who told him that since the end of the war Alastor had decided he wanted marriage and kids, and more then that, he wanted them with her. She apologized for being so happy when she was reminded Sirius' fiancé had broken it off but he shook his head and assured her that he was happy for her.

Andromeda was ready soon and he whisked her of to the manor but gave Tonks the password so she could bring Moody through. Andromeda sunk down on the edge o the bed and went to work. It had been some years since she worked as a full healer, she had been a midwife mainly, but her skills were still far past Severus'. As she worked Sirius told them about Tonks and Moody.

Severus was relieved to hear that. "We know Albus has a number o powerful allies and resources, and even though Lucius does as well, we can use all the help."

Lucius agreed with them. "I have contacts but not many I would trust to know Harry is alive at least not yet We still need to be careful about who we tell about him."

They were waiting and watching as Andromeda healed the rest of what she could do though she warned them that Remus would have to be in bed for a few days. They needed to work on a plan to rescue Harry sooner then that though. They argued one marauder was better then none but they still had no idea, knowing Harry would be in the school and they knew Severus could not simply walk in there any more. The second h let his apartments he would be attacked.

Fred's voice had come from the door though. "Well then I guess our back from the dead baby brother is lucky to have us on his side as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus woke in the morning and smiled as he climbed from his bed and watched his beautiful prize lying there. It seemed the little one had tried to free himself of the chain connected to his collar as it had retracted and puppy's head was inches from the wall. He took such satisfaction in seeing that the kibble was gone and water, he would have to thank Lucius if he ever saw the man again, for training his puppy dog as well as he seemed to. He might have missed the screams and some of the fun but he was sure the little puppy would need some proper encouragement before he learned who his new master was. He was sure there was some bit of a spirit left in the child, he had known and watched Harry far too long to know the little boy would not have some spirit left in him. He had been told Lucius had been buying him books and such and if he was being taken care of by Remus as well, it would seem the little one had been given some real care.

He knelt down and looked at puppy and stroked his little head until the little one woke up and tried to move away but couldn't and started choking slightly on the collar. Though puppy definitely had to learn some manners and he was not about to give his little puppy a soft leather collar until he learned some manners, he did not need his new play thing choking to death either. He loosened the collar on puppy and returned the length to the chain though he saw puppy practically crash to the ground with the added weight of it. His little doggy learned some lessons and he would not need it any more.

He ran a hand up puppy's inner thigh. "Little one I am sure you would like off the chain and maybe a nice puppy bed. Would you like to earn those from master?"

Puppy looked at him. "You're not master."

Sighing and shaking his head Albus knew the little one was going to be so much fun for him to break. The scratchy blanket on the cold stone floor could not have been comfortable for the puppy to say the least. And he could see that little one was eying the nice big bed. Oh puppy would have to prove himself far more before he was even taken on the bed not alone sleep in it either. He was not a man who believed in sharing a bed with a dirty animal.

He summoned a house elf and had more kibble and water placed before his puppy and went to the table where his own breakfast of bacon and eggs were waiting for him. If puppy was bothered at all he showed no reaction but he was sure that the smell was likely getting to him. He took his sweet time enjoying every last bite.

He was not impressed when he went to remove the chain from the collar to see puppy had not eaten. "You will eat little one or I will whip you till you do."

Puppy tried to pill back from him but his grip remained on the little one nice and tight, leaving bruises along his arm. "No kibble."

Dragging puppy towards the bathroom he laughed and told puppy that all dogs ate kibble, he was no more then an animal and he was not about to waist good human food on the likes of this useless little brat. His relatives had the right idea and it was the reason he had never been concerned about how they had treated him. He should have been used to this by now, he was sure he would not be doing anything his Uncle had not, well maybe that was not totally true but combined with what Lucius would have put him through he was sure he was right.

He pointed his wand at his bath and started a bath for himself but he took puppy towards the shower stall and thrust him inside of it. Puppy certainly looked confused but he yelped and tried to scramble out of the shower stall when Albus turned on the jets of freezing cold water on puppy. He put up a barrier so puppy couldn't move.

Puppy looked at him in desperation and scratched at the barrier like it was some kind of real barrier. "Please."

Albus shook his head. "If you had eaten your breakfast I might have considered a bath with you, but not now. I won't fuck a dirty little dog."

He sunk down into the warm bath and took a lot of enjoyment in listening to the puppy sobbing as the water which was stone cold pounded down on him. He had some work to do and could not enjoy puppy until later that day but he wanted puppy ready for use when he got back from his meetings. He was not about to use the dog when he was covered in the filth of having been touched and used by the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Merlin only knew he probably had lice or something. Puppy could have had a nice warm bath with him but he would learn quicker this way. He dressed before he shut off the water for puppy finally.

He left puppy in the shower stall. "You can stay there till I come back at lunch time. Hopefully you have learned some manners by then or it won't go easy on you."


	4. Chapter 4

They had their way into the school but they still needed to come up with a plan for they knew that Jade would be in the headmaster's apartments. Not even the twins had ever found a way into those rooms before, something the marauders had never accomplished before. The two groups of pranksters had spent their days in school trying to avoid being called into the headmaster's office and not trying to get into there. Besides they were not even sure that the headmaster's rooms were attached to the office either for no one had ever seen where the man had come and gone from. The office was on the marauders map but only things in the school the marauders had known and could add were on the map. There were there other tunnels in the school that the twins had found which were not on the map as well as a second room of requirements though the second one was found in the lower levels and it looked like at one time it had been used as part of the dungeons when they were dungeons. But they could no go in until they were sure that they would be able to get Harry out again for there were not enough of them to take any chances.

Tonks had been right when she had sworn her fiancé would be one hundred percent behind them. They had always assumed that Moody was one of the most loyal people to the headmaster but it turned out he was loyal to the order and that was something different all together. The Order had been made to fight black magic and he had not given up much of his body in the war fighting Voldemort just to be working for someone who was in many ways as bad if not worse then Voldemort. At least Voldemort you knew he was evil and if you were loyal to him, he didn't tend to kill you to make you a martyr. He also did not believe in using children. Moody was not only coming just because of his fiancé, as well s Sirius though they were considerations. He was coming because he felt the order owed it to Harry.

Moody though was about to shock them to the core when he came to their newest meeting. They had been discussing how they perhaps could find other aid or how they could find another way in where they needed to go. He definitely had even his fiancé doubting there for a time that he was really on their side in all of this.

Moody looked at them. "I think that we need to go to Cornelius and gain some help from the ministry. We need more men and people not loyal to the headmaster."

Remus looked like he was going to choke on his tea. "You want us to go to the minister of magic who was trying to get rid of Harry, for help."

Lucius and Severus both though thought the man might have a point, or the minister of magic had never actually tried to off Harry before. He had been scared about what Harry telling the world that Voldemort was back might do. He was a man who was all about his power and position and he had been worried Harry was threatening that and saw Albus trying to use Harry to take over his job. They had all thought he was power hungry and crazy but they had realized he was right.

Moody explained. "We need a diversion. I mean even when we find out where Harry is in the school we need to make sure that he will be alone when we go for him."

Severus agreed. "The minister will know that it will be the perfect way to keep Albus down once and for all. There will be the call for the kiss when it comes out."

They had been worried even without Albus about bringing Harry back to life but they knew that there would not be such a demand as there had been before. He was no longer the hero of the wizarding world. They had believed that the entire world had rested on his shoulders and the war would not be won without him. Voldemort and his men had known better it seemed. Harry had survived only because of his mother's love and he did not have the power to destroy him a second time. It had taken a number of people to bring him down in the end, none of which had been a teenager with a famous scar on his head. He would get some attention but they hoped they could conceal as much s they could about what had been done to him. Lucius faced no criminal charges but they worried about his mind set.

Sirius stood up. "I am to be meeting with Augusta; she believes she had something which might help us summon Fawkes to us which could help."

Lucius nodded. "That phoenix left the school soon after Harry became Jade. The headmaster has had too much dark magic. But Fawkes can leave or enter the school."

They agreed reluctantly even with the possible help of Fawkes they were going to have to risk going to the minister for help as well. They needed to cover all of their bases and make sure that they could get Harry out of there once and for all. Fred and George were itching to get into the school and get their little brother out of there. They were not happy at the prospect of him returning to Lucius but they had been assured the man was doing his best to give Harry his life back and assumed if his godfathers believed that harry was safe with the man, they could. Besides if they had to go to the ministry, the world would soon know Harry was alive as well.

Fred was pale as the others were starting to leave. "I just hope we can get in there and out before Harry had been too badly hurt by that monster."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jade remained curled in a tight little ball in the bottom of the shower trying desperately to keep warm but there was little chance, forced to remain naked in the bottom of a wet shower stall, soaked top to bottom from the shower running while the man had taken a bath. The collar made him whimper for it reminded him of his first collar; master had never hurt him with it but the bad man who tried to rape him had used it.

He was nearly lost in his thoughts when the barrier came down and he was hit with a drying spell. He was yanked from the shower stall by the old white haired man and was being dragged towards the bedroom without as much as a word.

He was thrown down on the carpet and the man pointed at a new bowl of kibble and water. "Eat your food."

Jade looked at the food and a bit of Harry reared up in defiance. "No. Master says human puppies don't eat kibble. No."

The man did not seem amused at all and Jade found his head forced down over the bowl and right into it and he was forced to eat it from the pressure on the back of his head and needing to breath. He choked down the kibble having flashes of living with his relatives when they had fed him it. He was barely recovering and trying to reach over for some water when the headmaster dragged him instead to his hands and knees.

Albus positioned himself behind his new puppy and before he drove into him whispered. "Oh don't worry I'll give you something else to wash it down with later."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade sobbed in humiliated pain as he was allowed to slump down on the carpet when the man was done with him. Jade had lost count after round three and would have passed out sooner but he had been forced to perform oral on the man, his cruel alternative to drinking water to get rid of the taste of the kibble he had eaten. Jade lay there not able to move and just wishing he could curl up and die, or the roof would fall in on him. But he knew that neither would happen, he had never been lucky. Harry popped out for a moment telling Jade he needed to fight but Jade pulled him back in. Harry was a foolish little child who needed to be protected from himself as much s others. Jade had to remain in place and protect him, Jade could not allow little Harry to be hurt again. Little Harry needed to stay safe and secure where he was, lost in the contented memories of school and other happy moments of his life. Jade knew the only hope was master and he knew master would try and come. He had to stay strong and alive so if master was able to come, he would be able to rescue Jade. Jade never doubted for a moment that master would come for him.

Albus cast a cleaning spell on both him and the puppy and smiled contented, thinking he could have gone for a few more rounds on the puppy but he would let puppy rest for a bit. It was not like he could not use him any time of the day or night. But he considered little puppy might be more obedient if he was shown some small kindness. Oh he would not pamper and spoil the brat as he knew Lucius had, he knew about the books the fool bought the dog. Dogs did not need books, the thought of Fang reading a book was just as funny to him. Puppy was here on this Earth still to pleasure him and nothing else, and when he was no longer useful for it, die.

He took puppy by the arm and dragged him towards his corner but before he thrust puppy down he conjured a small padded bed, a doggy bed like he had seen many muggles use. It was at least more comfort then the scratchy blanket he had made Jade sleep on the night before, and a small wool blanket.

He reached down and stroked a sobbing puppy as he covered him. "Get rest my beautiful little bitch, we will have another few rounds after dinner."

Jade whimpered. "No. Please."

Just tucking the puppy in tighter and attaching the chain back to the collar Albus walked out of the room leaving Jade to enjoy some peace. He could not have been too comfortable in the small bed but he assumed it would be more comfortable then the morning spent in the shower stall. Albus groaned as he got into his office, almost sporting another stiff errection and for a moment considering going up and waking the little bitch for another round right way. The ass was so fine and hard and though it was loose from the months of use by the Death Eater scrum, it still made for a nice good ride. Oh Albus would be enjoying his new puppy for so long. He could see why Lucius had been so anxious to keep that prime little prize to himself all of this time. He would have as well.

He was surprised as he was trying to do some paper work when there was a call at the floo and he realized that it was coming in from the ministry. He still had no idea how Cornelius had managed to stay in power but he had no intention of stopping until he had his rightful position and that was minister of magic.

Dolores Umbridge was in the fireplace. "The minister demands a meeting with you in his office in the next half hour."

Albus smirked inside thinking Cornelius would soon learn his rightful place as the dog up stairs had. "Tell the man I will come but it will take closer to an hour."

The woman did not seem pleased at all but he shut of the floo before she could react. Really the man should have known, of course Albus still had to get to the wards. He had kept them up and strong as ever, even limiting his own apparating or so people though. It really was an excuse for he wanted to visit his puppy first. Besides he had no intention of allowing the fool who called himself minister to actually believe he had Albus on a leash.

He walked into his bedroom and knelt down next to puppy. "I have to go little bitch to London but I'll be back for dinner and we will be going all night long."

He was answered only by whimpers and only when he put a tight hold around puppy's neck for the little one seemed to have passed out from the pain and the fear. He would enjoy him again soon enough he reminded himself. For now he needed to humour the man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dolores came into the office and confirmed that the headmaster would be coming, and to no surprise in an hour. They had known he would not come right away but they needed the extra time. Cornelius had been shocked to hear the truth about Harry from Lucius but he had been pleased, a perfect way to bring down Albus. He agreed that he would allow Harry to remain dead as long as they wished, as long s there was enough proof to rid himself of the thorn in his side once and for all.

Cornelius looked at Lucius. "You have some of my aurors and I'm told some help from Fawkes. I will keep him as long as I can but I don't know how long."

Lucius stood and shook his hand. "I always knew there was reason that I encouraged you staying in power. Thank you Cornelius for your aid."

The man knew Lucius had enough to take him down but had never used it. But he had also had no real problems with Harry, he had been a pawn in all of this. As long as he could stick it to Albus and keep his position he was more then happy to aid them with their little plan and wish them luck in it. He had been surprised by how many people they already had including Augusta Longbottom and he honestly hoped they succeeded. He could not imagine the poor child in Albus' hands.

Lucius apparated to their meeting place, the shrieking shack. "Albus should be gone soon, Cornelius did his job. Now it is time for us to do ours."


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the troops were being led outside in Hogsmeade to create a distraction if it was needed. For now Fred and George, Lucius and Harry's godfathers were going in and Tonks and Moody would be leading the back up if they were needed. Though most of the back up would remain in town, Fred and George had shown them the tunnel into the castle so they could come in past the wards if they were needed. They had no idea how much of the staff was at school and if they were there, if any of them would stand for them or would fight for Albus. Agatha had told them to trust Filius and they had no doubt if Hagrid knew it was Harry they were coming to rescue that he would help them if he could but the other staff members they had their doubts about. Severus and Remus had also noticed that the man had been keeping extra members of the Order around lately and were not certain if they would still be there.

They headed through the tunnel themselves for they were not sure they could use Fawkes more then once, not sure how the wards were set now a days. Severus had found that while the wards on his rooms were still up he could no longer use the portkey or the floo. Albus had not found a way to break into his rooms but he had intensified Severus' own wards so that not even Severus seemed to be able to enter into the rooms, at least from outside of the school.

They were almost into the school when Sirius stopped them for he could smell something and he knew that they were not alone. He knew they should have thought about Peter for he had been in the cottage. But this was one of the tunnels that even the marauders had not known about, only the twins had found, or so they thought.

Sirius knew he was waiting ahead and looked at the twins. "Summon Fawkes and get up to the headmaster's office the two of you. We will hold these ones off."

Fred looked ready to protest but George shook his head and took out the feather. "Our little brother needs us to rescue him."

There was a flash of light and the great phoenix appeared and just as the twins were being taken away Peter and four other men appeared in the tunnel right in front of them and Sirius just ducked out of the way of a stunner. Augusta had a feather from the days of her husband. The phoenix belonged to the school and her husband had been friends with the former headmaster. He had been given one of Fawkes' feathers as a reward or saving his life. It had been meant to be made into a wand but it had never been, the only two wands still made from Fawkes were Harry's and Voldemort's, the second of which had been destroyed.

Peter smirked at them. "You thought you three were the smartest didn't you, found this tunnel in our sixth year. We all had our little secrets."

Sirius shot a body bind at him. "Yeah like you were a traitor, what a triple agent, betraying the light and the dark for Dumbledore."

Shrugging Peter would not deny it, he had received more training then he would have with others. He was not the bumbling fool they had believed him to be, he had become stronger then they had ever imagined. He kept his cover during the war but he had been free of that now and he planned on showing he was the true power in their little group and that he was not a snivelling little rat as they had often called him. Rats were intelligent and could get in and out of places, just like him.

Sirius ducked another spell from the man. "You will go to Azkaban and rot for what you have done to both James and Lily, and to their son."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and George appeared in a set of rooms and they had no idea where they were but they realized they were in personal apartments and knew that they did not have any time to waist and headed through the rooms. Fred was shocked when he stumbled into a bedroom and found in the corner a dog bed and a form under a blanket, knowing without looking that it was his little brother under it. Fred called for George and he ran to Harry's side.

He knelt down and went to work on the chain and easily got the collar off Harry and touched his brother remembering his name he answered to. "Jade, come on ."

George had knelt down next to him in a panic and noticed that Harry had been used though he had been slightly cleaned up. "We need to get him out of here now."

Fred tried to get his little brother to wake up but he was just whimpering and they both knew they could not wait. They had been given Harry's invisibility cloak and in finding that they could not call Fawkes back as they had been warned, they covered Harry in his cloak. They knew they were not to be in school either but they still hoped that it would help them get in and out. They were fine until they got down to the front hall when they ran into Minerva and Filius.

Minerva raised her wand and looked at them. "You boys are coming with me, the headmaster ordered that we apprehend any of you."

Filius though drew a wand on her and moved around with the boys. "They are going out of the school and with Harry."

The twins were shocked for they had not been told Augusta had told the man about Harry and they might need his help. They were drawing more attention for Minerva was not bout to allow them to go when suddenly Minerva crumpled to the ground having been hit by a spell from Lucius who had come through with the godfathers and with Tonks and Moody who had joined them. They had captured Peter and his goons and had moved to help the twins.

But Albus had appeared in the doorway and stunned Remus. "You will give me my prize or I will destroy every last one of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Albus had realized quickly enough something was going on and when there had been a message from Peter just before he had been knocked out, he had rushed back. He had found there was a diversion at the gates and he had a hell of a time getting back into the school, noticing there had been aurors among the town's people. He had never expected this, not believing that Lucius would be crazy enough to go to the ministry over this. He obviously knew revealing Harry was alive would be risky. Though he was reminded that Lucius and Cornelius had always seemed to get along with each other he was still sure Lucius would never go this far. But then again Lucius already had a pardon from any past crimes he had committed during the war, and Cornelius was always looking for a way to get rid of him. Albus knew the man was too much of a bumbling fool to get away with it on his own but Lucius definitely could have helped. They were a match made in hell Albus knew.

As he had watched Minerva had been taken down by a spell. He could not see Harry any where among them but he could sense the boy. He had a feeling the brat had his invisibility cloak on him. Albus was not like Moody, he could not actually see through one though he had let others in the past think he could. But he could sense someone under one of them and he wondered how they had managed to get the brat out of his rooms. What ever way they had, he would be returning right back.

He drew his wand on them. "You will give me my prize or I will destroy every last one of you."

Moody turned to him. "Albus you're done, you will be doing to Azkaban and will receive the kiss"

Albus smirked at the man and at Tonks, not at all surprised that they were both there, both too soft on Harry. They were both dedicated to Sirius and his little runt of a godson and he had thought of ridding himself of Alastor more then once. Most people thought him one of his most loyal followers, what a laugh that had been of course. Peter and Minerva were of course his main sources of back up and he could see that they had both been apprehended. But he was not about to do down so easy.

Albus had taken on more then them before and he had no problem stunning the perimeter ones before he had even been noticed, even Tonks. Lucius, Sirius, Moody and one of the twins were the only ones still with a wand. He realized the other twin was holding Harry in his arms. He was not surprised, the boy was unconscious.

Sirius sent a jelly legs at him which he easily shook off. "I will make you pay for what you have done to my cub and to Remus. You bastard will pay finally."

Albus sneered and kicked the limp body of Remus which lay on the floor. "But you let him stay with Lucius? I guess I have to be a slimy Death Eater."

Snarling Sirius had lost control of his emotions just as Albus had suspected and transformed into his dog form. Just as the idiot mutt lunged at him he hit the animal with a cruciatus curse which he turned on Fred when he tried to get in the way of it. There was a reason he had been leader of their group and that in the end it was he who had destroyed Voldemort once and for all, he was more powerful then any wizard alive. Oh the little order claimed they had helped him and it had been a group effort but they were just trying to claim some of the glory that was rightfully his own.

What he had not noticed was that Fred had been the one who had been holding Harry at the start and Harry had woken, kneeling closely on the ground near George but he was very close to his true master and was shaking in fear.

It was then Albus made the most foolish mistake in his life and tried to attack Lucius and suddenly he found himself flying across the room and slammed with the force of a train into the wall. Albus looked around to see who had done it and was amazed.

He saw Harry who was now draped in a cloak from George standing. "You? But how? You have no wand. Harry Potter could not do that kind of magic."

Jade backed down and Harry flared to life for a moment. "No one hurts my master or my family, no one. You're bad man, you go away."

Albus started laughing as he broke through the magic bonds the child had put on him. Oh so the little puppy had learned some new tricks had he? Well he would put a magic dampener on him soon enough. He might have to have a few little babies with this one, he definitely had some skill. He had always known that Harry had powers, he had given the brat potions to repress his magic and it still flared up. The repressors seemed to have worn off and the puppy had learned how to use them. But he could see from the way that the puppy was shaking that it scared him, and sure enough Jade and Harry were battling for control in him.

Lucius sensed it. "Come on Jade, Harry needs out sweet heart. He needs out. Harry is strong enough, let him fight for himself."

Albus moved towards the puppy. "Oh no the little one won't do that will he? He is a good little dog. Tell your old master how you ate you kibble like a good puppy."

Anger boiled over in the child and Jade and Harry stood together, the loyalty and courage of Harry and the strength and protection of Jade, and a force of white light like nothing that any of them had seen before hit Albus square in the chest and when the light cleared the old man was lying unconscious but alive on the ground and Jade was in a small ball but conscious as well.

Severus who had been come to his senses when Albus was hit knelt and examined him. "He is a muggle; he has been cut off from his magical core."

Lucius collected a sobbing Jade into his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Oh my precious treasure you will be home soon. I have never been so scared about anyone."

They needed to get harry out o there before the other aurors came in or more people would know. Lucius, his godfathers, Severus and Tonks would take Jade back home, the child having passed out from all of the magic. Alastor was to take Albus to the ministry where he would soon either face prison or the kiss, his mind wiped clean of any memories that Harry was alive. All that mattered was Harry was alive and returning home and Albus would finally face justice.

Lucius saw the relief in his son when they got to the manor. "Albus is gone and I think Harry and Jade have finally integrated, found some balance. Finally."


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda and Ted had remained at the manor and Andromeda had gone to work on Jade who was unconscious when they got there. The woman was relieved beyond words to see that the child was back home safe. She had not known him personally but he meant a lot to her cousin Sirius and she had waited on bated breath for his return, and not just for him but because she had been worried about her daughter and cousin who had gone to find him. There was a serious risk going up against the headmaster and had been pacing. She was relieved to see that her daughter and cousin were both in one piece though she had to feed Sirius a pain reliever from the cruciatus he had received but was also informed her son in law was okay. Ted and Andromeda had not been sure about their daughter marrying Alastor until he had admitted he wanted to have kids and a real future with her and now they were finding themselves as worried about him as their daughter.

They were worried as they got Harry into bed for he was unconscious and Andromeda was shocked to hear what kind of power the child had used. They explained he seemed to have learned wandless magic in response to hit utter confusion at using a wand after all the time he had been in captivity. But no one had been able to do what he had, to be able to summon magic which literally was able to cut the man off from his magical core as he had done. Andromeda had thought like Voldemort that it would take more then one person to take Albus down, but one small scared child had.

Andromeda assured them that Harry would recover physically but he was simply exhausted, he had exhausted his magical core and his body. She ordered some potions from Severus though for Harry had sustained serious bruising and tearing from the rape he endured. Lucius was ready if Albus had not already been in prison ready to rip him apart. He knew he had raped Harry as well, but he had been gentle and caring about it, and he was making up for those mistakes now.

Harry was out for three days, even without a single potion to keep him out, Andromeda suggesting it was better just to let him. Word had come from the ministry that Albus had been sentenced dementor's kiss, and Harry's godfathers and Severus had gone for it. Lucius though was not relaxed until his little love started to wake up.

He bent down and kissed Jade along the head. "Morning Jade.....Harry. How are you feeling?"

The boy smiled a bit. "A bit tired. I am just glad to be home."

Lucius was about to say something when the door opened and the others including Draco had come flooding into the room. Lucius was reminded that Andromeda had put a monitoring charm on Harry so that they would know when he was waking up or if he needed help of some kind. Lucius had known they would soon come in for he of course had not been the only one holding a vigil over him since he went out.

Though Jade drew back a bit from them there seemed some of the confidence back in him that they had not seen since before he had been captured and became Lucius' puppy. They remembered when he had attacked Albus and they knew that there was some part of him returning.

Remus kissed him on the head. "We have been so worried about you Harry. You were amazing against Albus. He has been given the kiss cub, he'll never hurt you."

Harry drew his legs up towards his chest. "He hurt me so bad, he fed me kibble like Luc says human puppies don't get. But I couldn't let him hurt you."

Sinking down next to him Lucius reminded Harry he was not a puppy of any kind. It made all their hearts ache to hear what Harry had endured at the hands of Albus. He may have been turned into a puppy and had been raped but he had been protected and been treated gently by the man. Lucius hated that it had not just been physical abuse but he had suffered serious mental abuse and had been forced to eat kibble like Lucius always promised he would not be.

Lucius held him. "Harry I....maybe it is time you move into the room....."

Harry cut him off. "Jade, please call me Jade Luc. Please."

Surprised for he was sure that Harry had been integrated back s Jade had allowed him to fight he shared a look with the others. Andromeda had warned them though that just because Jade had allowed Harry out and seemed to be integrating, after all the trauma he had suffered, it would likely take some time before it was real. Harry had come back out when he had been scared and feeling threatened, to protect himself and those that he loved.

Sirius was the one who answered as he saw Lucius was not sure how to answer. "Then Jade it is cub, you know most people have nicknames, and yours suits you."

Jade looked over at Lucius. "I want to stay here with you Luc, I am scared. I don't want to be away from you. Please don't send m across the hall."

Holding Jade in his arms he promised he would not force Jade to do anything. They had been living platonically since Jade had been returned to his care the first time and he would continue that. Even Sirius didn't seem bothered by that, as they could see some of Harry definitely had come to the surface. They knew it would be tested with time when Jade was faced with choices and with times when he was scared but they would work with him. At least there was some sign of actual progress, the only before he was taken had been the fact he had dropped Master and had been willing to learn how to do magic again.

They all began laughing when Jade asked. "Can I go and ride Ceres? I missed her." They remembered it was what he asked when he woke after Sirius hexed him, too.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been rough since Jade had woken up for though he was anxious to ride and had been talking; he was suffering serious mood swings. Harry would flare up from time to time and they were worried he was not integrated as they had thought. But Andromeda had reminded them it would take time and Jade, the name Harry had chose to continue using eve as he was integrating, just needed time to heal. He had been suffering nightmares at night and though he didn't cry out at all he would silently whimper until Lucius drew him into his arms and held him through the night. Harry would settle in his arms and sleep peacefully when he was doe, Lucius grateful that Jade had refused to be allowed to move into the bedroom across the hall for he had little doubt Jade would never have slept. Remus had told him from what he knew nothing had changed for he knew that Harry had known how to throw silencing spells since he was little,

Remus and Severus had come to stay at the manor for now, the school of course still closed till the fall and now looking for a new headmaster, likely Minerva. They knew after what Jade had suffered it was needed even more then before. They would have stayed here when Jade had come to Lucius right away but they had not wanted the headmaster to be suspicious for Severus always spent a lot of time at school. Technically he spent a lot of the holidays at the manor but Remus being there would have raised some questions even when word came out that they were dating. Sirius came a lot as well and was keeping his word about Remus' relationship and had further been good about the way Jade and Lucius were. All of this had helped him even more then after the accident, how much Lucius cared for Jade.

It had been decided that Jade would remain dead, well Harry Potter that was. When Harry was ready to come back into the real world they would give him a new life. Most of his friends and the life he had left behind had proven how little they had cared about him. Those who had remained loyal like Neville and Luna would know. But not even the Weasleys other then the twins had even pretended to mourn Harry when they thought he was dead, not really.

It was nearly a month after Jade was retuned and Lucius went to kiss Jade on the head when he woke up but Jade tenderly kissed his lips. "Jade?"

Jade blushed a tiny bit and suddenly was playing shy. "I'm sorry."

Shushing his beloved and gently returning the kiss Lucius assured him he had nothing to apologize for. If he felt comfortable kissing Lucius again he could. Jade had been scared for his master had not touched him at all since he had been taken by Uncle Sev and Uncle Moony, not even before he returned and was sent back. He kissed Jade on the head like a small child and held him when he was scared but he had not done anything else.

Jade watched him. "You haven't touched or kissed me since I went to stay with my Uncles. Don't you like me any more? You don't want to touch me any more."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I love you my precious Jade. I treated you like a toy before. I will again but only when you want me to and I know you're ready."

Taking Jade into his arms he explained he would regret to the day he died that he had been forced to treat Jade like a puppy dog. Jade didn't seem to remember for he had sectioned off that part of his brain but there had been a lot of fear, pain and anger in Harry when he had first been taken, He had not broken for some time and Lucius all too clearly remembered the shackle, the choke chain collar, and all the times he had forced his beautiful little love to have sex with him.

Jade had become so innocent and in many ways a child since he had become Jade. Lucius didn't want to take that away from him. He wanted Jade to have every chance at a real happy life. If Jade chose to be with him of his own free will, he would be, for Lucius still loved him dearly, but Lucius would wait till it was his choice.

Lucius ran a loving hand through his hair. "It is why I have tried to move you. It's not that I don't want you in my bed. But I want you here of your own desire."

Jade snuggled up into his arms. "I don't want sex; it hurt so bad, he hurt me so bad. But I want to be with you, I don't want to go away. I will please you."

Sighing Lucius assured his little one he didn't need to offer his body to please Lucius, he was not some kind of whore. Lucius was just happy to have his beautiful love home and safe with him. He had thought after the first few weeks when Jade offered his body every time they were in bed and sobbed himself to sleep when Lucius refused to touch him, that they had got past this stage. But it seemed the progress in bed they had made had disappeared after his kidnapping and rape. Jade refused to talk to them about what had happened other than the fact that he had been forced to eat kibble. Lucius hoped with time he would but he wouldn't push it. But knowing he had been forced to eat kibble and Fred had reported he had bee in a dog bed and chained, Lucius could imagine what Jade had been through.

He helped Jade from the bed. "Fred and George are coming this morning to spend the day with you and I am certain they would prefer you clothed."


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly but surely Jade had been making a lot of progress and Andromeda was confident that the integration was for good. Jade was still a bit shy and drew away from people he didn't know too well, but his speech was back to normal and his magic was beyond what he had when he had been captured. He had been encouraged to learn incantations as well as his wandless magic and he and Draco had been studying together. Lucius had been surprised when Jade had wanted to take his OWL exams with Draco and though it took some aid, since Fudge knew he was alive, Jade was allowed to take his transfiguration, DADA and charms exams as well as history of magic which oddly enough Jade received his best mark on. Jade had never liked the class when he had been Harry but those first months when he had returned to Lucius he had been so scared of touching his wand he had only studied history at first and he had quite taken to the subject. Jade had in fact aced all four of the exams they had him take, taking them under the name of Jade Evans, just in case anyone looked into it for only Fudge knew for sure he was alive. Jade knew Draco would be returning to school in the fall but they promised he would come home some weekends and Jade could go with the portkeys and spend some time at school with his Uncles, and with Draco. Jade had been making amazing progress after all he suffered but even under an alias, he would not return for school.

When the actual summer arrived they had decided to have a birthday for Jade among other things. The Tonks had been coming more and more, and even Moody. Jade took a very strange liking to Moody to say the least. When he met new people he revered back to his childish innocence, why he played shy, but he had taken quite an instant liking to the disfigured auror and while the others laughed, Moody didn't seem to mind it at all. He and Tonks were married at the start of June there at the manor so Jade could be there for it and were already starting on a child together.

On the morning of Jade's birthday there came a surprise for Jade which was a surprise to everyone but one that Lucius still felt like would be coming. He remembered thinking that the two men would be together by Christmas. They could see they were a bit worried since Sirius was there but they still told.

Remus showed Harry a ring, a much simpler platinum with a few small stones then his old one. "Your Uncle Severus and I are going to be married."

Jade's eyes sparkled and he hugged his Uncle Moony. "I get to be at your wedding right?"

Severus laughed and assured Jade neither of them could even imagine a wedding without him there. They were planning on being married during winter break and they would be married here at the manor as well. They had only been dating for six months, Remus taking some time after his break up with Sirius, before he had started to see Severus, but they knew the timing was right. They had both given up so much of their life because of the war and they both didn't want to waste any more time then they had to. But by choosing to marry just before the New Year it would have been almost a year.

Remus looked at Sirius who was in the room and was a bit worried. They had managed to start working on being friends again and Sirius had even accepted Severus' offer of friendship but he was still not sure how his old fiancé would take the news.

Sirius hugged him. "You were right; we were over really when James died. You know I want you to be happy Moony. I agree with Jade though, I better be there."

Severus was the one who answered for his fiancé. "We'd both like you to be there."

Remus thought that he would likely have Sirius s his best man if he was willing. The marauders had always been friends before anything and he could not think of anyone else other then his cub he would want by his side. He thought he could have them both. Sirius seemed to know his mind and assured Remus he was happy to stand by Remus when he married Severus, a sign o the real progress the two had made since the ending of their engagement.

Eventually the real reason for the day was remembered and they moved downstairs where a small party was waiting for Jade. The Tonks, Moody and Dora (what Tonks was going by now that she was wed) and the Weasley twins were there for the party.

Fred laughed when he heard that Jade had actually insisted on taking the OWLS, as they ate over lunch. "Most students try to avoid them like the plague."

Jade shrugged. "Draco was taking them and we study together, so I wanted to take them too. I only took 4 but I got an O on all o them."

Fred and George groaned for they had taken all nine and had only passed three o them though some of the most difficult ones there were. They had not returned to their studies after the war was over and had taken the money Harry had given him from the tournament, weeks before he had been captured, ad with money they had made from mail order, opened their first joke shop in London. They had been relieved to learn that their silent partner was still alive as they had believed him to be. They had not had any real contact with their family since the war, their mother even angrier that they had not bothered to take their NWTS.

Jade had taken to the concept of gifts easier then before and among the many books he had got mainly, he got a few on quidditch. Draco had got him back on a broom in the past month or so and that was when the integration seemed even more evident. Jade never seemed more like Harry then when he was back on a broom, though riding Ceres had replaced flying as his top hobby now.

Jade smiled at the book o quidditch from Sirius. "Can we go flying? I want to show the twins the new move I have been working on."


	11. Chapter 11

Things had been a bit different when Draco had to return to school in the fall and Jade's Uncles with him. He got to see them every few weekends, Draco either coming home or Jade going to school with the portkey. It definitely though was still an adjustment or Jade who had grown accustomed to having them around all the time. Sirius still came daily and oddly enough Moody with his wife as well. Jade's instant liking of the man had grown ten fold, and Alastor had started doing what he had never done when he was suppose to be at Hogwarts, he became a teacher. Jade showed an incredible confidence and courage of late with his magic and Lucius saw that Harry was slowly coming to the surface more and more, they were integrated but some of Harry's old brashness was becoming more obvious. Lucius had been allowing his precious what ever time he needed to return to his former maturity. It had not been out of some sick like of his childish innocence, but simply to provide Jade with what had been denied to him by his relatives and the war, a childhood. But slowly by Christmas Jade was progressing more and more towards his real age.

Severus and Remus were to be married that winter at the manor and Lucius had even allowed Jade to help plan the wedding. He had been surprised when Severus and Remus had asked a boon of him. They had asked that Jade be allowed to come with them on what should have been their honeymoon. Harry had never got to travel and now Jade had been a prisoner basically. Lucius had spoken of travel and perhaps living abroad when Draco was done school to allow Jade a life beyond the manor but that would have been some time away. Jade had been doing his studies and working towards his NEWTS as he would have at school but little more.

Lucius had more the agreed and though Jade had been a bit worried still about leaving his master he had agreed to go with his Uncles. Andromeda had thought it was a good idea, not just to get Jade out of the manor but allow him some time to get used to not always having Lucius around, having become so dependent on him. He would go for the first few days of the trip and then would return home, Lucius having arranged the portkeys for them.

Jade had been honoured to be chosen to be at Remus' side though for contract reason Sirius was official best man, having kept his promise. When it came time the net morning for Jade to leave with them for three days, having waited to leave so they could have their wedding night alone, he was reluctant and scared but went. The sight though of the big sandy beach and ocean in Greece though soon won Jade over.

It was the last day before Jade headed home and his Uncles decided to take him to Athens. "You have loved the beach but we thought you could see some more."

Jade smiled and nodded his head. "I studied about the old temple there, the wizards used to have. It was in the book Lucius gave me for my birthday."

In the past any books he may have gotten would have been quidditch or pranks. Jade though had really gotten into, besides his mystery books which he was still hooked to thanks to his captivity during the war, history books. Lucius had got him a book on how wizards had inspired some of the polytheistic religions of muggles and one of the biggest chapters had been on Greece. His Uncles had known that and when they had come to Greece they thought it would excite Jade.

Severus handed Jade the camera they had given him for Christmas which ran on magic. "Don't want to forget that. You know Lucius will want to see pictures."

Jade smiled and nodded. "I hope Lucius not too sad I have been gone. I missed Lucius very much."

Kissing his godson on the head Remus assured him though Lucius likely missed him a lot more; he had wanted Jade to come. He thought the trip would have done Jade some good and it had. They had really seen him blossoming and he had been interacting left and right with tourists and others of their kind. He was as curious as a cat asking questions left ad right but no longer playing shy as he had before. Seeing what diference three days away from the manor and being around other people had done, they knew they would have to encourage Lucius to do more travel with Jade

They were heading through the Parthenon and Jade was happily looking through the ruins and snapping pictures to show Lucius and Draco when he got home when he noticed a red head he recognized somehow but not all of Harry's memories for people had come to the surface. Jade realized they looked a bit like Fred and George and remembered being warned about the rest of the family. He tried to make sure they had not seen him, a charm hiding his scar but he was not sure.

Remus spotted him acting odd and tried to hide his own concern when he heard. "I am sure it is nothing Jade. None of the Weasleys would have been in Greece."

Severus agreed with his husband. "We have one more ruin to see before dinner and I know you don't want to miss Olympia. There is nothing to worry about."

As they headed away they didn't notice the red head had watched them go for a moment and then turned back to their own group. Though Jade had the charm on his scar there had been something to perk the attention especially when they had seen Remus and Severus. But Jade's mind left the red head and he enjoyed the last of his stay in Greece and as much fun as he had he was happy to return to Lucius and allow his Uncles their honeymoon.

Lucius had been anxiously waiting for his return and was relieved to see Jade smiling and wanting to show pictures. "I have missed you so much my precious."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucius was surprised when he had received a request from Xeno Lovegood for a meeting for he remembered that Harry and the man's daughter had gone to school. Harry had not known Luna that well but she had been friends with both Ginny Weasley and Neville. Though Neville's grandmother knew Harry was alive, she had after all given them the phoenix feather to rescue Harry but they had no idea if she had told her grandson or not that he was alive. From what Lucius knew Neville and Luna had been dating since the end of fourth year, now Neville in his sixth year of school. He was not sure what was going on but they had decided that they would allow some people who had truly cared about Harry to know he was alive. Luna and her dad had been using their paper to stop some of the slander that had went around when Harry was thought to be dead and had always known to be loyal.

Still not sure about why he was being summoned Lucius agreed to go to the office of the Quibbler, well it was the home of the Lovegoods. He was aware it was in the same town as the Weasleys lived in, why Luna and Ginny had been friends since they had been little. He had spoken to the twins before he had agreed to come though and they had assured him that even Ginny had not spoken to the family since before the final battle. The Weasleys had supported Dumbledore and had not believed him guilty and protested when he got the kiss, while the Lovegoods had been some of the most vocal for it.

Lucius walked up towards the house which was perhaps less odd looking then the Burrow but still reflected the man and his daughter who lived within. He knew they had made some renovations lately for their work during the war had made their newspaper shoot up in circulation.

Xeno led him into the sitting room without much talk and over tea came right to the point. "Harry, is he in your care or if he in one of your safe houses?"

Lucius looked at the man shocked. "If hypothetically was to say I admitted Harry was alive, how do you know and why would you think I have him?"

Xeno explained that Luna had gone over to the Burrow the other day for the first time in a year and had over heard one of Ginny's brothers saying he had seen Harry, though without a scar, when he had been in Greece on vacation. The others had not believed him but Luna had always felt like Harry was alive and he had spoken to Augusta who had confirmed that she had helped them rescue Harry and she knew that Lucius was involved.

Xeno sighed. "I mean the child no harm, and I am all too aware of why you have left him considered dead. I just wished to give you the heads up about Charlie."

Lucius was reminded Jade had mentioned seeing a red head in Greece. "Thank you Xeno. I hope you assure Luna we intended for her to know about Harry soon."

Luna had appeared in the doorway with Neville. "Please tell Harry we miss him. I have bee trying to convince Nev and dad he was alive."

Luna had inherited some of her mother's seer abilities and had been sure she was right but as much as her father usually trusted her abilities, he had feared she was getting her hopes up. But the whole incident at the school had raised his suspicions and Charlie had only confirmed that for him. He felt bad he had not believed his daughter right away for when it came to people she cared about deeply, she usually had reliable visions.

Lucius knew he was going to have to deal with Charlie and find out if he actually knew anything or if he simply had his suspicions. With Albus gone there were no concerns for Harry being attacked but he knew his beloved was not ready to return to the world. And when he was they would not return him as Harry.

When he left he went to the twins and told them what was happening. "Do you think your brother might cause trouble? I don't know that one well."

George was not sure either. "I don't know. Charlie has been working at some sanctuary in Wales since the war but we have not seen much of him over the years."

They had not had much contact at all with their family since before the final battle and Charlie had bee living abroad since Hogwarts ad didn't come home often. He was now back in the UK but because of the trouble between them and the others. They had no idea why Charlie had bee in Greece and what he was playing at but they promised to find out or him. They had see what their little brother had already bee through ad they had every intention of making sure their little brother was safe. They had been spending more time at the manor since the school year had begun and Draco had left Jade, and he was the only family they really had in their life.

Lucius was grateful for their help. "The trip really did Jade some good and I would hate that it would put Jade at risk even more then before."

Fred agreed with his brother. "Harry is the only brother we count left in our life ad we will make sure that he is safe. We will go find out what Charlie is up to."

Leaving Lucius headed home but he calmed before he did for he didn't want Jade to catch on that there was something wrong. Jade was so happy about his trip and Lucius mentioning they would go on a trip that summer, he didn't want to scare him unless needed. Today his Uncles were coming home from their honeymoon and he found Jade talking with Dibby about dinner or them, Draco at his side for the school term had not started again yet and Draco was still home till the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred and George had once idolized their second oldest brother who had been in his own way the one who gave them the courage to open their shop. Charlie had been the big quidditch star and had tons of professional teams but he had chosen instead to follow his dream of dragons and went off to Romania. The twins had only been set to take three NEWT exams before they dropped out but they had the tougher classes and could have easily got a job in the ministry, and like the other members of the golden team they could have gone professional as beaters but they had dreamed of a joke shop for years and their little brother had helped them achieve that. They owed a lot to Harry including the money of course for the shop and they would make sure nothing or no one threatened the life he had found again.

They found out where their brother was living, in a town near the dragon sanctuary and were careful when they headed for they knew it was a muggle area. They had so little contact with Charlie since he had graduated from school, other then when they had seen him at the World Cup. They had no idea what to expect from their brother for the family they had thought they had known had turned around and showed their true colors.

They had barely made it half way up the front path when Charlie appeared in the doorway and they were some what worried by the look on his face. Their big brother didn't seem that surprised to see them there and when he ushered them into the house he had confirmed that.

He motioned them to sit. "Here is what I think Albus kidnapped Harry and you helped rescue him, had you two all over it. One of the reasons the man got the kiss."

Fred stared at his brother. "You know as well as the rest of the world that Harry is dead."

Charlie shook his head. "I may have only met Harry once but that was him in Greece and everything has been adding up."

The trial for the headmaster had been closed but though most of the known charges were listed, few knew a charge of kidnapping and rape had been included, or that the man had been a squib when he was brought in. No one knew how but Charlie's friend from school had been working there and had told Charlie about the added charges and the rumours that who ever the child was he had kidnapped was the one who did it. There were few people he thought could have been covered up as deeply as Harry and when he knew the twins were involved and Lucius he was sure.

Charlie sighed. "I don't mean him harm. I thought he was being kept prisoner by Lucius or something and I only asked our family to see if there was a chance."

George found himself trusting his brother. "None of what we tell you is to leave this house and you can't tell the rest of the family."

Charlie readily agreed, having found his family had changed a lot while he had been away. He was amazed when his brothers told him the story from top to bottom, from Harry's kidnapping by Death Eater's and time with Lucius right up until now. Charlie was a bit surprised that Harry was being left with the man who originally raped him but he started to understand and he was starting to see how even much more his family had changed then he had believed. He had seen Harry with his family when they brought him to the world cup and had believed that Harry was a loved member o the family. He had never suspected any of this.

When they were done talking Charlie swore to the twins that he would stop talking about Harry. He had not meant any harm to Harry and he would not do anything more to put Harry in any kind of danger. When they left him they headed for Malfoy manor where they assured Lucius there was no worries.

Jade spotted them and came over their way. "Fred have you brought some of your new products to try out again? You said I could help with your shop."

Fred laughed and shook his head. "Not this time Jade but you know maybe one day Lucius would allow us to bring you to our shop."

Though it was on Diagon Alley they knew with a few spells, not just for the scar alone they would be safe to take him. Lucius saw Jade's eyes lighting up and thought that spending some time with the twins would probably help as well. All the different experiences Harry had with other people had been helping with the integration and healing process and he wanted his precious to return as much to the person he had been before Lucius had taken him from his relatives.

Lucius smiled and nodded. "I think since you're spending this weekend with your Uncles at school that perhaps next weekend you can go with the twins."


	14. Chapter 14

It was the two year anniversary of the final battle and much had changed in the wizarding world to say the least. The year before the celebrations of it had been over shadowed by the wedding plans for Severus and Remus and the trying to help Jade heal. None of them had any desire to participate in the big celebrations which had in many ways honoured nothing but lies. Harry had once again been paraded as a picture as the martyr who became the rallying point for the war, and monuments had been made in his honour, but those who knew he was alive had known if most of the people who were calling him a hero ad held a memorial in his honour that day, had know he was alive, they would have likely killed him or wished him dead. Albus may have been the only one to act on it but there had been others who would have seen Harry dead before they had allowed him to come back. They had wiped Minerva's memories of his escape not knowing how much she had known and though she had not faced prison, Lucius had seen to it that her retirement was pending after this year and as deputy, Severus was keeping a close eye on her. The holiday created came just before winter holidays so they had started earlier now as most students would have gone home.

The twins, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, Moody and Tonks with their newborn son Jayden Alastor Moody and her parents, and Sirius all came as well as Severus and Remus of course. The twins brought word from the Burrow, they all amazed at the shock that Bill and Fleur had actually named their son, married right after the final battle, Harry, in honour of the so called brother of the family. Moody and Tonks had named Jayden for Jade but they were loving members of his family, where Bill and his wife were likely just out for more PR. It would be funny they thought when Jayden and Harry started school together, only a month apart in age. Severus and Remus had their own big news to share on that front that night.

The biggest change had come in Jade himself who had slowly but surely come back to his full maturity though still very shy at times. His wandless magic was incredible and had was excelling in all his studies, going on to NEWT studies like Draco, and doing potions when Uncle Sev was around. He had become more then a silent backer for the twins for they found he had a real knack for creating products for them. They had traveled most of the previous summer so that Jade could get out and like Greece have a normal experience again. But the real change was though not making love yet, the bed still platonic, Jade and Lucius were growing closer.

Jade popped up as the other guests had arrived but his Uncles were not there yet. "They are late. They better get here soon. They said they had news."

Lucius calmed him with a long warm kiss. "They will be here soon. I have not seen you like this since we waited to go see that quidditch game in New York."

Though having matured back to the level of the seventeen year old he turned in July, Jade still could get quite excitable at times and Lucius loved it. Though at a level for his age, Jade still had enough of the innocence left that he could look at the world and not see burdens and war, but look forward to a bright future. Lucius hoped when Draco graduated that he and Jade would perhaps spend more time travelling and Lucius had found muggle plastic surgery had been able to remove the scar for Jade and his need for glasses, and they might not have to move for him to have a normal life, well when he had more confidence that is.

Jade's godfather and Uncle found themselves nearly bulldozed by Jade when they came in though they were not surprised for they knew they had made a mistake telling him they had big news for him, before they had come.

Severus finally gave in and patted his stomach. "Remus and I are pregnant; well I should say I am. The baby may be born just in time to share your birthday Jade."

Jade bounced up and down. "Cool, I get a new cousin. I want you to have a little girl, I already have Jayden. Please make it a little girl."

The men laughed as they were reminded of the innocence of a little kid which still appeared when he was really excited. They reminded Jade they had no power over such things but they were kind of hoping for one as well. Oddly other then Jade it was Sirius who was the most happy for them. He and Remus had spent the past year rebuilding their bond and had become like brothers again and he and Severus had managed to become friends. Remus knew his old friend was genuinely happy.

The celebrations definitely picked up with the news and the party went into the evening. Later that night when they were about to go to bed though Lucius was surprised when Jade lay down naked. It had been too long since they had got past this point.

Jade stopped his protests. "You told me you would make love to me again when I was ready and I am. I want this, this is my choice. I want you."

Lucius lowered his mouth to kiss him. "I know all the weddings and babies have been on your mind."

Jade shook his head. "I have been raped but I have never made love. I want to make love Luc."

Lucius heard the honesty and for the first time made love to Jade who had been raped not only by him but his Uncle and Albus, as well as nearly Rabastan. When Lucius took him the first time he had wished he had one good memory of sex to cling to and now he did. Lucius had always been gentle, but it had always been forced, but this was different. They made love for several rounds that night and later as Jade lay snuggled in his arms Lucius thought of how much he missed this ad could actually see himself one day hopefully married and having kids with Jade. And for the first time really, Jade was thinking the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

The day Jade was to turn eighteen was going to be a big day. Jade as Jade Evans had graduated from school even though he had not been a student at Hogwarts in years, having passed his four NEWT exams with top marks, losing to Draco for top spot as Draco had taken five classes. Draco would be living at home for now though in a different wing, and was working with his dad. He had joined Jade and his dad in the start of July on a trip through the US but they returned a week before the birthday. Jade would be slowly moving back into the real world and he was working officially for the twins who had opened their second shop, and was creating more products for them. Lucius had created a work room for Jade in the manor for him to use. In the US Jade had undergone some more magical and muggle procedures, his scar and need for glasses already removed but his hair was permanently a dark auburn and his nose had been altered slightly. The first time his Uncles and Sirius had seen him when he got back to the US even they had a hard time recognizing him from a distance, and for those who thought him dead for years, it would not be enough of a resemblance to think he had come back from the dead.

A party was going to be held and the twins were being allowed to bring Angie and Alicia who they were with and Charlie even to bring Oliver who he started dating. The three had been shocked when they had sworn an oath and had been told, but were grateful their little brother was alive. Neville and Luna were coming as well, and of course the Tonks and Moodies. Draco had broken up with Pansy for she had not forgiven him for her dad had been given the kiss, so there had been no worries there. Sirius had started dating but he was not bringing his new boyfriend just yet to the party, but Remus had been introduced to him.

But it seemed that Jade's birthday party was going to be far more special then Lucius intended it to be. He had thought he had the perfect gift for Jade, who he had been in a true relationship with now since they had made love the first time, but it seemed Harry's Uncles wanted to have the title of the best gift. Jade was happily talking with his old quidditch buddies and Neville and Luna who he was so excited to see again, when Severus' water had broken.

It was not until lunch when Jade had noticed his Uncles had slipped away but before he could ask Sirius came in. "Jade you are wanted at the hospital."

Lucius kissed his husband. "Your Uncle went into labour earlier and he didn't want you to ruin your birthday party by sitting in a waiting room."

The others swore they would understand and having already played some quidditch they would leave their gifts and would come for meal another time. No one had any doubt that Jade would want to be there when his Uncles had their child. He had been excited since they had learned they were expecting but they had decided they would not find out the gender of the baby but Jade still had his heart set on a little girl for he already had Jayden.

His Uncles were in bed together when they came in and Jade smiled when he saw a pink blanket in his Uncle Moony's arms, realizing he got the little girl. The dads were just as happy as they had been hoping for some pink as well. Jade and Sirius were both ecstatic, Sirius a bit surprised, when they were asked to be godfathers.

Severus smiled as he watched Jade cradling the baby. "We're sorry we ruined your birthday party but we hope you being godfather was a good gift."

Jade nodded."She is the perfect little gift, my little cousin. I love sharing a birthday with her. What is her name?"

Remus smiled as he did the honours. "Our little Princess is Helena Iris Snape."

They had looked to Roman culture for both names as both theirs came from it. Helena which was Greek for light was the name of Constantine the Great's mother as well as one of his daughters, like Severus a name taken from imperial history. Iris was the name of the Roman goddess of the Rainbow but they had chosen a name which was also a flower in honour of Jade because of his mother Lily who had been a sister to them both. The name, and her nickname from Jade, Lena, was met with approval and the baby who had Remus' tawny hair, amber eyes and nose, but Severus' other features including long fingers, was quite the heart stealer.

Later when Lucius was able to get Jade away from them he took him home and after a promise for the dinner to be redone when the baby was home, took Jade for a romantic dinner on the grounds and after dance he shocked Jade with his gift.

He sunk down to a knee with a beautiful ruby ring."Jade I love you. I know I never deserved your love, but I will spend my life making myself worthy. Marry me."

Jade had tears in his eyes but he nodded."Yes."

As Lucius slid the ring on he stood and pulled Jade in for a long warm kiss and they were only broken apart by the clapping. It seemed the other guests had not left and came out to congratulate them. Jade's Uncles and Draco had known about the proposal, and Draco was the happiest for them. He had been appalled by what his dad had done to Harry but he had seen his dad make things better for him and saw the love blossom.

It was Sirius who worried Jade and Lucius but he drew Jade into his arms."I can see how happy he makes you and I will be honoured to be at your wedding."

Author note: Helena Iris Snape: Helena (Greek) means light, the mother of Constantine the Great and also the name of his daughter, comes from Roman history like Severus. Iris (Latin) is the name of a flower to honour Jade and Lily who had been a sister to both, but also the goddess of the rainbow in Roman myth, link to Remus whose name was that of one of the legendary founders of Rome.


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding of Jade and Lucius came on Christmas day that year, the couple wishing to marry on the day to make it extra special. Jade had legally changed his name long ago to Jade Evans for school purposes but he was excited to become Jade Malfoy. Draco had been one of the most supportive of the marriage though oddly Sirius came a close second. By the time on Christmas eve they were having Christmas dinner early and having bachelor parties for the men, there was no doubt Lucius and Jade were madly in love or that Lucius had done all he could to make up for everything he had done to help Jade get back to who he was. Jade had never got back to who he was but it was because he never wanted to be, for Harry Potter was not something that he had wanted to be. He had never been free, he had always been a child of destiny and Lucius was not the first person to abuse him. He had found a freedom and an identity as he healed from the abuse from Lucius and Albus.

The morning of his wedding his godfathers and the twins were there to help him get dressed, Severus having gone with Lena to be with his brother. Remus and Sirius were going to walk him down the aisle with the twins by his side, Fred doing the ring. Lucius would have Draco and Severus by his side with his son doing the ring. Jade had been given beautiful cufflinks by his godfathers for the wedding and though he was more nervous then he had ever been in his life, he was also excited. As they lead him down to the gardens his only regret was his parents were not alive to be there for him, though he was happy his godfathers were.

He was led into the back gardens where under a beautiful shower of snowflakes in the rose garden, the few guests sat in chairs, a gazebo at the front with Lucius and his witnesses. The Tonks, Moody and Dora with baby Jayden and Lena, Neville and Luna with his Gran and her father, the twins' girlfriends and Charlie and Oliver. And to Jade's delight Sirius had been convinced to bring his new boyfriend with him.

The minister started when they got to the front. "Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Remus did the honour. "His godfather and I do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy; take Jade as your husband and bond, united in heart and soul, till parted by death?"

"I do."

"And do you Jade James Evans take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in heart and soul, till parted by death?"

"I do."

Draco handed a ring to Jade. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness."

Jade slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Fred handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the ring on his hand. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

The minister finished. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands, Lucius kiss your groom."

They shared a long passionate kiss and as everyone clapped they signed forms and became Lords Lucius and Jade Malfoy. Jade was officially Lord Potter but he would not claim the title and would leave it to his and Lucius' first born child when they had one which they planned to soon, as Lord Malfoy would go to Draco. The dining room with the usual Christmas trees and beautiful boughs and crystal ornaments on the table, and the dinner was a beautiful traditional dinner, well Malfoy style but there with so few guests was no head table or any formality, just a happy family dinner with Lucius and Jade at the head of the table together.

Jokes and laughter filled the room, and Severus made a crack over dinner that Sirius was a hypocrite in calling Lucius a cradle robber. Sirius was a bit better but mot much; his boyfriend Grant was actually the same age as Charlie, graduating a year before Jade started school. Grant was an attorney in the ministry, the other side of law enforcement ad though they had first gone out for drinks co-workers they had been dating since May. Remus was happy Sirius had found someone new.

Lucius led his husband onto the dance floor. "Soon I get to whisk you off to Japan for our honeymoon and the two of us can start on our new little member."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valentine's day was a special event for the couple though it had not started that way for Jade had spent the earlier part of the day at the shop Fred owned and he had a fainting spell. His husband had been summoned to the hospital and they had learned they were expecting their first baby, conceiving the last week of January. The baby was due the last week of October not long before Halloween. They had waited a few days before they had told all those who had been at their wedding and they had all of the love and support of their family with the pregnancy.

The twins, his godfathers and Draco were there the day they went in for their ultrasound at the end of April. They were not the only ones with news for Sirius was engaged. He had finally been able to move on, finally able to heal from the loss of James, when Remus forced him to see why he mourned James so much. Draco even was in a new relationship with a former Hufflepuff of all people, Susan.

The healer brought up the image and Jade was in tears when he saw the baby. The healer confirmed. "You have a very strong baby here."

Lucius kissed his husband and he was in tears a bit too." Our little one, this is so amazing."

He had been away as a spy for most of Narcissa's pregnancy and the woman would not let him be a part of it when he was there really. He had missed out on this and many other steps as well, but this time he would be there for all of the major and minor moments of their child.

Lucius looked at the healer. "Are we expecting a boy or girl?"


	17. Chapter 17

The baby decided that they did not want to come on time; they were a Malfoy after all and was born over a week late, on Halloween. Though the others had all been at the ultrasound Jade and Lucius had the healer tell them the gender as a secret and no one not even Draco knew. The nursery had bee warded so no one could see the colors and they had not fallen prey to any of the questions. Sirius and Grant had been married a few weeks before ad were happy that the baby had not come home earlier for they had been expected back from their honeymoon only days before she was due and he wanted to be there. He had bee there when Jade was born after all and he had wanted to be there for the birth of the baby as well.

Draco and Susan led the way into the room followed by the marauders and their spouses, and the twins with theirs, and the other guests from the wedding as well. They were all anxious to see what the color of the baby blanket Jade was holding in his arms would be. They had been taking bets on gender and names. Draco knew his dad was anxious for a little girl and he hoped he would get a sister.

It seemed Lucius got his wish for he was cradling a pink blanket in his arms when they came in but from the look of pride in Jade, he was not disappointed either. The future Lord Potter was actually a future Lady Potter it seemed and everyone was happy.

Jade looked up and motioned them over. "Come and take a look at our princess."

Severus took the baby for his husband was holding Lena. "She is so beautiful, almost looks like Draco when he was born."

In her face she was Draco in every way and her hair was the silky texture as well, well a feminine version of Draco and Lucius, but her hair was the same color of auburn as Jade, which had been chosen for Jade's hair color for it was his mum's color. The charms they had used had not affected the genes so it must have come from Lily for the baby. But when the little girl opened her eyes she also had the famous eyes.

Lucius looked at Remus. "You were always honorary godfather to my husband and your husband is already Draco's we would like you to be one of her godfathers."

Remus was touched and reached down to kiss the child he already considered a granddaughter. "You know that I would be honoured."

Usually but not always one would have a godmother and godfather and though they had considered Luna or Andromeda they had decided on two godfathers. They had decided to choose between the twins for they had always been there for Jade and had flipped a coin, settling on Fred to be the second godfather. Draco was already the big brother so he more then understood, and Sirius and Severus had already served as godfathers.

Fred looked down at the baby when he had signed off as the second godfather of the precious little girl. "And what name have you given my goddaughter?"

Jade did the honours in introducing his precious daughter to the world. "This beauty is my precious Daphne Megan Malfoy."

They had looked to the Black tradition of names from space or the Greek myth to connect her to her brother. Though Daphne was the name of a minor asteroid it was also the name of a Greek nymph. They had wanted to honour his mum as well but Lily would have raised eyebrows, ad Daphne was a type of tree, an honour to Lily. Megan meant pearl and was thought a link too Jade for a pearl was a precious stone.

Draco handed his little sister back to his dad and Jade. "She is such a perfect little addition to the family."

Lucius ran a hand down his little girl. "That she is. Such a beautiful little blessing and a symbol of the life and peace we have."

As Jade held his daughter in his arms the last bits of pain and horror slipped away. All he had suffered as Harry Potter were gone, the last traces of Potter being in his daughter's future title. He would always have his parents with him but in Lucius and Daphne, and those around him, he finally had a life, a hope, for the future.

Author note: Daphne Megan Malfoy: Daphne (Greek) Laurel tree was the name of a nymph in Greek myth connected to Apollo and it the name of an asteroid, linking her to Draco. Megan (Celtic) means pearl thought an honour to Jade whose name also comes from a precious stone.

So I thought the birth of his daughter and finally being at peace was the perfect way to end the trilogy. I will have a new story in the next few days, up for suggestions on what pairing you'd like to see.


End file.
